Legions Demons
by Legion92
Summary: Legion Is back for to kill the Natural family


Legions Demons

Hell is where I belong why cause of the thing inside of me. I get mock by Priest inside a church, cause they know exactly what is inside of me. Demons, over a million of them, enough to make the gods turn against me. I rise now in the year 6666, were I will fight the humans of this world. I will turn humans against the gods, so I can rise to take there place and destroy them. Priest won't like it but who cares they mock me inside of church. I while get my Revenge on the gods in these world, I will cause the Armageddon on this planet. I stepped Outside of the shade to scared little kids around.

"I will eat you kids for my breakfast to start my trial to Armageddon", I barked at the little kids across the street.

The Children jumped, turned around and ran home. "Ha", one of the demons said in my head. I then repose saying that time to make the treat real. I ran after them one of them was slow enough that I caught up to him and I took a chunk out of his leg then swallowed it. He Yelled for help from his other friends witch kept on running for there lives. As I bite his neck his blood came out then spilled all over my and his bodies. Then I finished eating the rest of his body. I went to sleep there waiting for his parents to come for him.

A few moments later I awoke in a police station they were talking about how I should not eat people. "Stay away from the prisoner he is a crazy one", yelled the Sheriff at his troops, "He will eat your hand off your body if you saw the boys body you would know". "You bastard", said one of the police as another one of the police had shot me in the head. I raised and broke the prison bars that was suppose to keep me locked up. "I will eat you guys for Dinner now", I said as I rush to the closes one to me and rip his trachea out of his body.

After the blood shed in the police station I went out side and yelled, "IT HAS BEGONE, THE ARMAGEDDON WELL BE SUCESSFUL".

The people of the town had started to run away from me and scream out load. I walked up to a child and ripped his head off and ate the organs to the bone marrow out of him then I grab the head and rip out the skull and turn it in to a candle holder. Now I need a holy man skull to make the devil himself come out of hell and cause the earth to become hell. The people will be begging me to call him back I thought. I ran past a weapon store and broke in grabbing a Scythe. I went inside the church and walked up to the high priest and said, "Hi how you are today and also welcome me to your people to me so I can use these churches for a calling ground". "If you are going to kill me then just do it Demonic spawn of Satan", said the High priest. "No I am not going to kill you yet but I would like to tell that Satan won't be happy that you used his name in vain", I said in a despair voice, "See what I need is a holy man to get him out of hell then lets see who is more powerful your god or. Satan".

He brought me down to the pool of holy water and grabbed one of the holy men and shoved him into me. "ack... That burns you know since I have so many demons in me that I am going to burn by the holy water here damn priest" I said in a pain stricken voice. "Well if you didn't follow me I could have him dried for you", Said the High priest in an angry voice. I rushed to him and shoved him in to the holy water and drowned him in it. "Don't ever get pushy with me or you suffer the same price as he did", I barked at the holy men in the room. I grabbed the dried holy man, ate his body and then I grabbed his skull and made a candle holder out of it.

Chapter 2

I am a police officer code named Frozen Fire because the gods have giving me a power of Ice and fire. I am just driving down Pine st when I get called in because there talking about how the police officers bodies here were ate by a psycho. I arrive there I see the blood of the police officers all over the place. In the corner of the place I see a heart with a message on it I walk over to it and pick it up. I turn it around to see what it is. As I turn it around I all of a sudden I had a flash back of the medieval ages were I saw a Man in the Crypt. He lean and bony even the skin was conforming to his body. Then I looked at the door way and ran as fast as I can.

Then a hand had pulled me out then I closed then open my eyes. There I was starring into the eye of two police officer with a heart in my hand. I get up and grab the closest officer and said, "I think I just saw the person who did this act of cannibalism".

By the look on their faces they were scared shitless, thinking about how the hell we are going to defeat the devil or his minions for that matter. All I was thinking about is how I am going to kill the cryptic demon I saw. With the heart in my I turn the heart and saw the words, "the omen is here for your soul Frozen fire". I drop the heart and started to run back to my car. I pick up the radio and barked into the radio, "Someone help goddamn it". "Frozen fire what the hell is going on", said the chief cop. "Something is on these planet that was supposed to die along time ago", Screamed Frozen fire.

"Something is wrong with Frozen fire", said the police officer. "Yeah you notice when he grab the heart he fell backwards", said the other officer.

"Boss how quickly can you get me Back up", Frozen Fire said in an agitated voice. "Well we caught the person again, he had to heads that were change into candlestick holders, he is setting up a goddamn summon he says", the chief said in an angry voice, "We need more people so get your ass over here".

Chapter 3

"Ah so he has found the heart with the message on it", said Legion in a Satisfied voice. As he look around the place looking at every one of the women and men with guns pointed at him.

"What are you afraid of", said legion in a kind voice, "it's just me and me alone with my candlestick holders". "Shut up you or…." said one of the woman police officer. "Or you do what shoot me with something that won't get you what you want", hollered Legion, "you can't even shoot me with a gun cause it would be called murder on the second degree". "Yeah, so it is worth it", she said in a tick off voice.

"Kill me and the devil will be after you for eternity, let me live I kill every women and child or men in my path," said Legion in a calm voice.

"I don't care what ever you say you kill my friends on that district and you kill a child your rain of terror must stop," screamed the officer, "This for you a lead bullet though the head," as she pulls the trigger of the Master Crafted Model 1902 Military. Legion falls backwards and lay there looking dead. They walked up to the corpse and the doc goes to hear his heart beat.

Then Officer Frozen fire walks in and yells, "get away from him he is not dead".

"That is why I Encouraged her to shoot me so my demons can become free out of my body to give the strength I need to get", Legion said in a Demonic tone, all of a sudden Legion lift up his arms and officer Frozen fire lift his arms and started to send fire out of his hands.

"Legion you better stop well you can", said Frozen fire as he hears a voice he recognize, Frozen fire awakes in his car witch was in the water, "oh shit how did I get here I must of fell asleep well driving to the station."

"You better hurry to the station you little bug"

Frozen fire looked around and saw Legion in the car with him. He grabbed Legion throat and shove him to the top of the car.

"What the hell did you do to my friends at the police station," roared Frozen fire in an enraged tone, "I'll blow your god damn head off if you don't tell and what was the vision you had stored in that heart I touch back there", as Frozen fire upholstered his gun and shove into the throat of Legion, "what did you do to them".

"Simple I ate the meat off of their bones and left a message in the heart for you to find and you alone", stated Legion in a calm voice, "go ahead shoot if you think you're able to especially since this car is becoming your grave".

Frozen fire look at the roof of the car and saw the metal starting to crack and water pouring in. seeing this he said in a violence voice, "are you able to get me out of here you ass".

"Maybe" stated Legion in a calm tone.

"How is it that you are so god damn calm damn it", said Frozen fire.

"Because I can't not die because I'm immortal", said Legion.

Frozen fire shove the gun in deeper in the throat of Legion, and he pull him closer to his face. Frozen fire thinks about pulling the trigger of the then he's heard a voice that boomed in his head, "DON'T PULL THAT TRIGGER".

"Who is that, is that god," said Frozen fire in a confused tone.

"God get the hell out of here it your son's fault that I am still alive," screamed Legion.

"Just cause he failed does not mean I won't Legion," Screamed Frozen fire as he put his hand against his chest and jumped though threw metal of the car. Both of them had fell to the street Frozen fire in a Ice suit he had made right before he fell on the street, Legion fell right on his back.

Legion got up and said, "You are becoming harder to fight now".

"I could say the same thing for you," said Frozen fire in an icy tone.

Chapter 4

Frozen fire had shoved his Icy claw hand into Legion, Legion had grabbed the claw as he tried to free himself. As he tried to get the claw off of him he heard some of his demons leaving his body.

"no… stay in my body," roared Legion in a raged tone of voice, "I can free myself from his claws I have to Resurrect the Lord with your powers so I can control hi….," as Legion body was aging quickly as each demon left his body.

"As I said Legion I won't Fail," as Frozen fire lighted on fire,

"Now you will die as so will your demon in your body".

Frozen fire threw Legion corpse on the ground so hard it broke in two. Frozen fire flame suit turn off as soon as Legion had died and Frozen fire walked all the way to the police station. An ambulance later that day came and picked up all of the body part of Legion that were everywhere. One of the pieces of Legion, the eye was moving to one of the Doctors and looked up towards the doctor and cast the soul of Legion into him.

Legion looked up into the sky and Yelled, "I am Back Frozen fire".

Part 2

Chapter 1

Few mouths later….

"Ahhh it good to have a normal life right," Frozen fire said in a happy tone.

"Not really," stated a hooded man in black.

"Why not".

"Because you think you killed me when you did not but slowly I regain my strength," stated the hooded man.

"Who are you?"

"I am Legion, because this time I have more demons in me this time," Said Legion, "this time the tables have turn against you."

Legion shove his hand inside Frozen fire and ripped out his heart. Frozen fire grabbed was his heart was a scream and blood filled scream.

"Fill your rib cage as I eat your heart right now," said Legion as he stuff the blood filled heart down his throat.

Chapter 2

"Man turn down that heater", wisped Treewater, "It burning hot in here."

"Treewater what the hell is wrong with," said the officer, "god ever since the Legendry cop died you been on your toes."


End file.
